I Love You
by FireandIce215
Summary: Quinn Fabray realizes during Regionals that she's still in love with someone that made her go though hell and heaven. My first story...so it's going to suck...sorryyy


**Hey hope you like it...**

Quinn POV

"Did you love me?"

"Yes, especially now"

I remember when he said those words to me a year ago, now here we are at Regionals and I feel like I'm about to throw up. Rachel just finished her song "Get It Right". I envy her... she has a great voice and she will get out of Lima... while I'm staying here. I just want Finn because it's one thing she won't get. I'm not a bitch but I just want to show her that she can do better than Finn and that she can actually be _SUCCESSFUL..._.. I don't want her to be a Lima loser like me. I saw the way he looked at her while she was singing "Get It Right". It was the look that he would never give me. Love. That's exactly what he feels for her, but he won't admit it. He's afraid that she would hurt him again. But I know that they will be together again. But what I didn't expect is that I'm still thinking of him. Yes Noah Puckerman. The guy that got me pregnant and the one I can't forget.

I walk onto the stage and try to keep on a smile as we sang "Loser Like Me". But as Rachel and Finn hugged I actually felt happy for them. After we sang, we walked backstage and I asked Finn if we could talk privately.

What's up?"

"Finn, I know the look you gave Rachel when she was singing"

"Quinn I-"

"It's ok, I actually wanted to tell you that I've been having feelings for someone else"

"Oh"

"Yea"

"Well I guess this means we should break up"

"I think, I mean what's the point of being with someone when you don't love them"

"You're right"

"I just want to let you know that you will always be my first love"

"You too Quinn"

Finn leaned in to give me a goodbye kiss. As I kissed him I didn't feel the sparks I felt when we had first gotten together. It was like kissing my brother. It felt weird, I almost had the urge to make a disgusted face but that would of have been weird. Suddenly, they announced us that it was

time to announce who would win this year's regionals. As I walked up on stage I felt confident that we would win regionals

My heart almost burst out of my chest as they announced that New Directions had won. I hugged everyone shouting in triumph. Then I felt Puck's arms wrapped around me and I felt my heart stopped. Then I felt him whispered in my ear.

"We finally won"

I felt my mouth turned in a full grin.

"Yup"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Still QUINN'S POV**_

Everyone was happily celebrating as we went back to McKinley in the bus. I was sitting next to Tina. Then suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I had a new message. I opened it.

_Meet me in the auditorium-P_

I looked at the back of the bus and I saw him sitting next to Finn. He was staring at me with a small smile. I blushed and looked down at my phone and texted him back.

_Ok-Q_

And that's when the nerves started to kick in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I left the qouir room after our little celebration ended. I walked down the hallway and turned in the direction of the auditorium. As I entered I saw up on stage waiting. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I walked up on stage and looked at him shyly.

"I thought you wouldn't come"

"Oh well, I'm here"

"Quinn, I asked you to come because I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"I miss you and I miss **her**"

That sent chills down my spine. We haven't spoke about Beth since we gave her away. I felt tears start to well up. But I held them back.

"You already know why we gave her away Puck"

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to forget her, she is my daughter Quinn"

Suddenly I felt angry at him.

" Then why didn't you fight for us, why didn't you stop me when I gave her away, you knew that I didn't want to give her away but you didn't say

nothing when I told you that I was going to give her away, Puck you should have told me that you wanted to keep her, that you wanted to start a family

and that you wanted to be with me instead of going with other girls and forgetting everything you said to me, I loved you and I would of have kept her if

you had just told me, but I cant change anything anymore not even the past"

I felt tears run down my flushed cheeks. I looked at him and I saw sadness in his eyes and could see tears well up in his eyes but he held them back.

I suddenly regretted everything I said.

"Puck, Im sorry I should of never said that"

"No you're right Quinn, I wasn't strong and brave enough to tell you that I loved her and that I love you"

Something in me suddenly burst and I pressed my lips against his and gave him my heart and soul in that kiss. I felt his tears on my face and I felt hope in me that he would still love me. I ran my hands over his mohawk. He wrapped an arm around my waist and cupped my cheek with his other hand. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I continued to kiss him. I suddenly realized that imp love with Noah Puckerman. I am and I have always been. And I wouldn't anything come in between us.

We pulled away and stared in each others eyes. I shyly smiled. His eyes sparkled as he looked at me. Suddenly he whispered in my ear low and quiet.

"I love you now and forever"

I smiled and felt happiness curse through me. I pulled him forward and leaned my forehead against his, looking in his hazel eyes.

"I love you too, Puckerman"

He grinned and pulled me into his arms and spinned me around laughing.

Maybe in the future we could have a real family and maybe someday we'll see our baby again. Maybe we'll see Beth. But right now I'm going live the fullest with the boy that made me pass through hell and heaven.

**I hope you like it. I tried my best to make it AW35OM3!**

**It's my first story...so yea It's not gona be that good **


End file.
